Remind
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kau mengingatkanku pada perasaan yang telah lama kulupakan, Sakura. Fic special request by Chiho Nanoyuki. Mind to RnR?


**This GaaSaku fic is special request by Chiho Nanoyuki. Enjoy it..! :)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Warning : OOC, canon, crack-missing-scene, Lemon

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : GaaSaku

**Don't like? Don't be a fool flamer, just get outta here!**

**.**

**.**

**REMIND**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Perasaan ini muncul sejak itu…**

**.**

Di dalam lebatnya hutan. Kini tengah terjadi pertempuran yang tak terelakkan. Pertempuran yang bisa dibilang 'bocah jenius VS monster Suna'. Seharusnya mereka hanyalah sepasang anak genin biasa yang saat ini tengah bertarung demi naik tingkat menuju chuunin. Tapi semua anggapan itu lenyap sudah, ketika seorang anak berambut merah sedikit demi sedikit berubah, menjadi setengah monster yang mengerikan dan hanya berpikir bunuh, bunuh, dan bunuh. Tentu saja hal ini menyebabkan anak berambut raven yang menjadi lawannya, tertegun kaget.

"Mata.. itu.." gumam laki-laki berambut raven itu. Tak lain dialah Sasuke Uchiha, tubuhnya terus bergetar menatap mata mengerikan di seberangnya.

"HUOOOO!"

ZRUAAK

Monster yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara itu, langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh. Seandainya Sasuke tidak punya sharingan yang bisa membaca gerakan lawan, pastilah dia sudah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Karena pohon tempat Sasuke berpijak tadi, kini hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Sasuke terus dan terus menghindar. Hingga kini Gaara benar-benar sudah memojokkannya.

"TERNYATA KAU LEBIH LEMAH DARIKU, SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak monster ichibi tersebut. Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke berpikir. Keras, keras, berpikir lebih keras lagi. Jurus api tak mempan, sedangkan chidori sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan?

Gaara kembali menerjang. Tapi kali ini tidaklah kabur lagi, Sasuke ikut menerjang Gaara. Sasuke yang kini kembali teringat dengan kebencian yang diberikan pada kakaknya, sudah tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain menang.

BUAAAK

"UUURGH!" teriakan sang monster pun menggema di hutan ini. Pasir di tangan kanannya terjatuh, hingga terlihat putus dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke di pohon belakangnya nampak terjatuh sambil memegang leher dan seketika muncul bercak-bercak hitam di tubuhnya, entah apa itu.

"Ugh, sial! Segel gaibnya.." rintih Sasuke sambil sesekali berteriak kesakitan. Merasa itu adalah kesempatan, sang monster berambut merah langsung menerjang Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Tubuhku.. tidak bisa bergerak.." ucap Sasuke yang berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi percuma. Segel gaib itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya.

BHUAAG

Sasuke tersentak, begitu pula Gaara. Saat menerjang Sasuke tadi, Gaara langsung dihajar oleh seseorang entah siapa itu. Dan begitu disadari, ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki yang tak lain dulu sempat tidak jadi dia bunuh. Gaara merintih kesakitan karena tendangan yang dilancarkan pada wajahnya, dia membuka matanya. Dan mendapati, Naruto di depannya sedangkan Sasuke dihampiri seorang gadis berambut pink dan seekor anjing.

**.**

**Kita bertemu di sana**** dan bertatapan..**

**.**

"Sakura, dia siapa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan polos pada gadis berambut pink di belakangnya.

"Dia.. yang membuat Sasuke.." jawab sang anjing di sebelah gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sakura langsung mendelik marah pada laki-laki setengah monster berambut merah di depan Naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras. Di kepalanya kembali terulang kata-kata Gaara. Naruto gemetar ketakutan, dia merasa percuma saja melawan laki-laki ini, karena dia pasti kalah pada laki-laki yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri ini. Bocah berambut kuning itu menelan ludah dan segera berbalik pada Sakura, Sasuke dan anjing bernama Pakkun di belakangnya.

"Semuanya! Cepat lari dari sini..!" seru Naruto memperingatkan, tapi terlambat. Gaara berwujud monster itu menerjang ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Pakkun melewati Naruto yang terpaku.

"MATI KAU, SASUKE UCHIHAAA!" teriak Gaara. Mata hijaunya hanya terpusat pada Sasuke yang berbaring. Tapi, dia tertegun seketika saat seseorang menghalangi tubuh laki-laki rambut raven tersebut.

Gaara segera mendongak, untuk mencari tahu siapa yang seenaknya melindungi buruannya. Apa dia mau cari mati? Saat itulah, mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau emerald milik seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Gaara terkejut bukan main. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mau melindungi Sasuke? Padahal harusnya gadis itu tahu, kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan sang monster.

**.**

**Tatapanmu mengingatkanku..**

**.**

Seketika juga, kepala Gaara langsung terasa seperti diikat tambang dengan ikatan mati. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan menekan. Tatapan gadis itu.. seakan membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada perasaan yang sudah lama hilang dari dirinya. Perasaan yang dulu sangat ia inginkan dari semua orang, yaitu..

Cinta.

Yashamaru, orang yang dulu sempat Gaara percayai sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya setelah ibunya tiada. Tapi itu berubah seketika saat Yashamaru malah mengkhianatinya dan berniat membunuhnya, bahkan mengaku kalau dia tidak pernah mencintai Gaara. Hingga laki-laki berambut merah itu mengambil asumsi tidak ada yang mencintainya di dunia ini, karena itu dia cukup mencintai dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia membuat tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahinya.

Ai berarti cinta.

Gaara berarti kematian.

'Cinta Kematian' nama yang bagus bukan?

Namun Gaara segera membuang bayangnya jauh-jauh dan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia menekan Sakura dengan tangan monsternya dan meninggalkannya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, sesekali mata hijaunya melirik Sakura yang tidak berdaya. Yang kini, tergantung di pohon karena ditekan tangan monsternya. Sebelumnya, dia memang sempat ingat perasaan ini saat melawan Lee dan berhadapan dengan Guy. Tapi tidak sekuat sekarang. Kenapa? Apa karena perasaan cinta Sakura pada Sasuke yang lebih kuat? Entahlah, Gaara tidak tahu pasti.

**.**

**Sejak itu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu..**

**.**

Setelah itu, kini Gaara bertarung dengan Naruto yang pada akhirnya memang Gaara yang kalah. Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama tidak berdaya, mereka kelelahan setengah mati karena sama-sama mengeluarkan cakra dalam jumlah yang besar. Terutama Gaara, bahkan dia sampai terlihat tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Gaara terdiam melihat Naruto yang masih berusaha setengah mati untuk menghajarnya demi teman-temannya.

"Kenapa.. kau melakukan ini?" tanya Gaara pelan dengan terengah-engah. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan terus menghajarmu kalau kau mencoba menyakiti orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, meski aku akan mati sekalipun," jawab Naruto, tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan. Hingga Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Begitu pula Temari dan Kankurou yang menghampiri Gaara.

"Sudah Naruto, dia sudah kehabisan cakra. Lagipula, pasir yang mengikat Sakura sudah lepas sedari tadi," jelas Sasuke pada Naruto. Gaara terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Begitu, saking keasyikan bertarung dengan Naruto dia sampai lupa dengan gadis pink tersebut.

Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa lega..

**.**

**Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu lagi..**

**.**

Setelah itu, Gaara yang terluka parah dibawa oleh Temari dan Kankurou kembali ke Suna. Di sana, perasaannya sangat tidak tenang. Padahal sekarang dia tengah rehabilitasi karena cakra yang dia pakai terlalu banyak keluar. Tentu saja Temari dan Kankurou yang melihat perubahan Gaara ini heran, tak biasanya Gaara bertingkah tidak tenang seperti ini.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya Temari yang khawatir sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Padahal dulu dia takut sekali untuk sekedar memegangnya, dia harus berpikir dua kali. Gaara sedikit melirik pada kakak sulungnya itu lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa," jawab Gaara seadanya. Temari terdiam lalu dia mengangkat bahu pada Kankurou di belakangnya yang mengawasi juga dengan heran.

Lama Gaara menunggu, akhirnya waktu itu datang juga. Dia dan para saudaranya ditugaskan ke Konoha atas permintaan Tsunade sebagai hokage kelima untuk membantu melawan anak buah Orochimaru. Gaara tidak berniat menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setelah mengalahkan musuhnya, dia berniat untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

**.**

**Aku ingin tahu perasaan ini lebih dalam..**

**.**

Gaara segera ke konoha, dan langsung membantu Rock Lee untuk mengalahkan anak buah Orochimaru bernama Kimimaro Kaguya. Gaara sempat hampir kalah, seandainya Kimimaro tidak mengidap penyakit yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak lama. Gaara dan Lee tertolong, mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Orang itu.. mirip dengan Naruto Uzumaki," ujar Gaara menatap mayat Kimimaro di atas tulang-tulang besar. Lee terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ke sini untuk membantu kami kan? Apa setelah itu kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Lee panjang. Gaara terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Sakura Haruno," jawab Gaara tenang. Lee menatap heran pada laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya.

"Ha? Kau mau apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Aku.. ada banyak hal yang ingin kupastikan dengannya,"

**.**

**Aku ingin melihat senyummu****..**

**.**

Selesai bertarung, Gaara dan ketiga saudaranya pergi ke Konoha untuk beristirahat selang beberapa hari. Gaara dan kankurou ditempatkan dalam satu apartemen sedangkan Temari di kamar sebelah mereka. Gaara melihat Temari berjalan dengan Shikamaru menuju rumah sakit dan Kankurou tertidur dengan pulasnya di kasurnya. Gaara mendesah pelan.

"Aku harus mencarinya," gumam Gaara sambil berjalan menuruni tangga apartemen. Dia berjalan di tengah kota sambil mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari sesosok gadis berambut pink. Jalannya terhenti ketika di depan sebuah kantor hokage, Sakura berlari kecil dari dalamnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara melihat gadis itu dari jauh. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura langsung menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Gaara. Entah kelihatan atau tidak, hal itu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi laki-laki rambut merah tersebut.

"Gaara ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya, "Oh ya kudengar kau menolong Lee, terima kasih ya," lanjut Sakura lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Hn, sama-sama," jawab Gaara. Degup jantungnya berdegup tidak terkira. "Kau sendiri kenapa ceria begitu?" tanya Gaara pelan sekali.

"Ah tidak, aku senang karena Tsunade-sama mau mengajariku. Aku akan berusaha keras menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun dan membantu Naruto," jawab Sakura. Mendengar nama Sasuke, terbesit sedikit rasa cemburu di dada laki-laki itu.

**.**

**Aku ingin menyentuhmu..**

**.**

Gaara dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Merasa semakin nyaman di dekat Gaara, maka Sakura pun semakin aktif bicara. Gaara hanya mendengarkan dengan baik, kalaupun menjawab paling hanya dengan kata 'hn' dan 'tidak'. Sisi yang mirip dengan Sasuke itulah, yang membuat Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan Gaara. Mereka berjalan hingga kini sampai di lapangan tempat dulu team 7 melawan Kakashi.

"Kau.. sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Sasuke itu seperti apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap tajam pada Sakura setelah lama terdiam, _"Seandainya aku bisa menggantikan tempat Sasuke," _batin laki-laki itu.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku sangat menyayanginya. Tanpanya, aku merasa sangat kehilangan," jelas Sakura, perlahan air mata menetes dari matanya. "Sasuke..kun.." isak Sakura di tengah tangisnya.

Gaara terdiam melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya reflek tangannya menyentuh kepala Sakura dan menariknya hingga sampai di pelukannya. Sakura terus mengisak di dada Gaara. Laki-laki itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa hingga akhirnya dia mengajak Sakura duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir hutan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain melakukan ini," keluh Gaara. Sakura menghentikan isakannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap Gaara penuh arti dan bibir pink ranumnya membentuk senyuman. Bibir yang sangat menggoda.

"Tak apa, arigatou Gaara," gumam Sakura dengan senyumnya yang membuat Gaara tidak bisa berkedip.

**.**

**Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi..**

**.**

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura, dilumatnya perlahan membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik geli. Pastilah Sakura tidak menyangka Gaara akan menciumnya seperti ini. Apalagi saat dirasanya perlahan laki-laki itu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyentuh bibir Sakura. Berusaha membujuk gadis itu agar membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidahnya masuk sebagai tamu terhormat. Dengan ragu, Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, lidah Gaara langsung menerobos masuk.

"Hmmph," lenguh Sakura saat lidah Gaara mulai menyapu semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap bagiannya, seolah berusaha menghapuskan kesedihan yang dialami gadis itu. Tapi mungkin terlalu bernafsu, hingga Sakura kehabisan nafas.

Gaara melepaskan Sakura yang langsung terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Sedangkan mungkin tanpa disadari Gaara, pasir-pasirnya kini mulai bergerak untuk meraba tubuh Sakura yang masih tertutup kain. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa, geli tentu saja. Apalagi pada saat beberapa pasir menelusup masuk dan menggelitik paha mulus Sakura, membuat gadis itu menahan nafas.

"Uuuh.. uungh.." lenguh Sakura sambil menggenggam erat daun di sampingnya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, kini laki-laki itu kembali maju. Dia memeluk Sakura yang terbaring di sampingnya dan menggigit leher gadis itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang sepertinya tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah.

Gaara yang semakin berani kini menarik resleting baju Sakura hingga terlihatlah dua gunung yang tertutupi bra hitam. Itupun tak bertahan lama, dengan tangannya Gaara membuka bra tersebut dan meremasnya perlahan membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

**.**

**Aku ingin merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan tubuhmu..**

**.**

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Sakura yang terbaring, Gaara meneruskan aksinya. Kali ini dibantu dengan pasir-pasirnya. Karena memang bentuk pasir yang kecil dan memang celana Sakura sudah dilonggarkan dengan tangan Gaara, memudahkan mereka menyusup ke dalam celana ketat Sakura dan meraba bagian sensitif di sana. Hal ini membuat Sakura menggelinjang geli dan mencengkram erat baju merah Gaara. Desahan pun tak terelakkan lagi keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Ngh ah Ga.. Gaara," erang Sakura saat dia merasakan kini jempol Gaara sudah memilin sesuatu di buah dadanya yang sudah menegang tegak.

Gaara yang sudah dibutakan nafsu kembali melumat bibir Sakura tanpa ampun. Kemudian dia menurunkan bibirnya mulai dari dagu, leher jenjang, hingga sekarang sampai ke buah dada Sakura. Kini kepalanya maju dan melumat juga mengulum buah dada yang semakin mengencang itu. Lidahnya tak henti-hentinya memilin, menjilat hingga sedikit saliva Gaara menempel di buah dada gadis itu. Tak cuma itu, sesekali Gaara menggigitnya membuat Sakura teriak tertahan.

Sementara mulut dan tangan kirinya sibuk memanjakan buah dada Sakura, kini tangan kanannya turun meraba perut Sakura dan masuk ke dalam celana ketat Sakura. Menggantikan posisi pasirnya, kini tangan Gaara yang mengelus-ngelus bagian kewanitaan milik Sakura itu. Bagian yang memang sudah basah karena Sakura termakan rangsangan Gaara itu, memudahkan laki-laki berambuit merah tersebut untuk memasukkan jarinya satu persatu ke dalam liang itu.

Sambil memusatkan konsentrasinya pada di bawah, perlahan Gaara membuka bajunya. Sakura yang memang setiap diberi rangsangan Gaara langsung memegang dada laki-laki itu, memberi rangsangan tersendiri untuk Gaara. Entahlah, dada bidangnya yang disentuh jari lentik Sakura itu memberi akses tersendiri apalagi kalau sampai jari Sakura terpeleset dan menyentuh puting miliknya. Uh, Gaara tidak bisa menahan desah kecilnya lagi.

"Ngg, ah ah aah," Sakura mendesah panjang saat dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar di liang kewanitaannya. Hal itu menyebabkan jari Gaara yang di dalamnya kebasahan sehingga Gaara menarik jarinya dalam diam. Dia menatap Sakura yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa menutup matanya tapi membuka mulutnya.

"Boleh.. kumasukkan?" tanya Gaara. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab. Gaara kembali bertanya lagi, tapi Sakura tetap tidak menjawab. Entah kesadarannya hilang atau apa, tapi yang jelas Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi yang sudah menegang dan tentunya di bawah sudah ada yang berdiri.

Akhirnya dengan mantap, Gaara membuka celananya dan celana Sakura. Terlihat jelas bagian kewanitaan yang merah merekah tersebut, membuat Gaara blushing seketika. Setelah itu, ujung kejantanan miliknya dia dekatkan pada bagian kewanitaan milik Sakura itu. Dia biarkan ujung kejantanannya mencari sendiri daerah yang pas untuk dimasuki sementara dia mengulum buah dada Sakura yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menggoda dirinya. Merasa pas, kejantanan itu pun masuk. Membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan.

**.**

**Aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu siapa diriku lagi..**

**.**

Gaara berkali-kali mengluar masukkan kejantanannya perlahan. Berusaha menerobos selaput dara milik Sakura, sekaligus berusaha agar gadis itu hanya merasa sakit yang tidak berlebih. Hingga akhirnya Gaara mencoba menarik nafas, lalu dia menarik kembali kejantanannya dan menerobos lewat satu hentakan membuat Sakura kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Akh uh.. sakit.." erang Sakura. Gaara mengusap rambut pink Sakura, lalu dia membuat Sakura kembali sibuk dengan serangan lidahnya di dalam mulut gadis kecil itu. Tapi kini seluruh kejantanannya sudah tertanam di dalam liang Sakura.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Lama Gaara menunggu hingga akhirnya desahan Sakura kembali terasa normal. Gaara menarik kejantanannya dan memasukkannya lagi. Terus begitu hingga Sakura mulai terbiasa dan ikut mengimbanginya. Gaara pikir dia akan tetap dalam tempo segini seandainya Sakura tidak..

"Ce.. pat.."

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Gaara yang hanya mendengar sekilas.

"Cepat.. le.. lebih cepat," ujar Sakura sambil menarik pinggulnya memaksa Gaara mempercepat aksinya. Gaara menurut, dia mempercepat tarikan dan tusukannya sementara dia menyuruh pasirnya untuk meraba dan menggelitik buah dada Sakura agar menambah rangsangan.

Gaara terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga nafasnya memburu. Keringat mengalir si pelipisnya. Karena gerakannya itu, buah dada Sakura bergoyang dan menyebabkan kepala Gaara menurun dan kembali melumat buah dada Sakura, sementara Sakura terus-terusan mencengkram rambut merah Gaara merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

**.**

**Aku seperti kehilangan akal sehat..**

**.**

Gaara meneruskan aksinya hingga dia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya. Sakura juga sudah klimaks berkali-kali berkat serangan Gaara itu, tapi melihat dan merasakansikap Gaara membuat Sakura berusaha bangkit dan mendorong Gaara hingga kejantanannya terlepas dari liangnya. Kejantanan itu berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan-cairan putih yang mengalir di sekitarnya.

Mereka berdua bersimbah peluh, Sakura yang sudah kelelahan setengah mati langsung jatuh menubruk tubuh Gaara. Laki-laki itu mengira Sakura pingsan dan membaringkannya di sampingnya. Gaara terdiam melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan kelihatan kelelahan. Benar-benar wajah tanpa pertahanan, membuat Gaara bergidik untuk kembali menyetubuhinya. Tangannya meraba dada Sakura, perut, sampai bagian kewanitaan itu. Lalu dia meremas kedua buah dada milik Sakura itu, membuat Sakura kembali melenguh.

"Uh uuh, Gaara.." ucap Sakura dalam keadaan masih terpejam. Gaara sedikit tersenyum kecil mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara indah itu. Berharap mendengarnya lagi, kini kepala Gaara turun dan menjilat bagian kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ah ah nggh ah," desah Sakura sambil menggelinjang. Gaara terdiam, namanya masih belum disebut Sakura. Hingga dia terus menjilat dan menerobos lidahnya masuk ke liang itu.

"Ah nggh—"

"Sebut namaku, Sakura.." ucap Gaara akhirnya. Sakura terlihat menarik nafas lalu..

"Ga.. Gah.. Gaara.." ucap Sakura terengah-engah. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Sakura lega dan terbaring kembali.

Gaara menatap Sakura, lalu kembali mencium bibir ranumnya.

**.**

**Dan itu semua karena kau..**

**.**

Gaara melepaskan ciuman ganasnya dengan Sakura. Dia terlihat menatap Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi itu. Sakura tertidur kelelahan sementara Gaara memakaikan kembali bajunya juga memakai bajunya sendiri. Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya, membawanya ke apartemen gadis itu setelah bertanya ke beberapa orang sekitar yang bingung melihatnya. Setelah meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di dalam kamarnya, Gaara menuju pintu depan dan dari jauh melihat Sakura yang terbaring.

"Arigatou," ucapnya pelan lalu Gaara kembali berbalik dan menutup pintunya. Dia kembali ke apartemennya bersama Kankurou.

Keesokan harinya ketiga saudara dari suna itu bersiap kembali ke negara mereka sendiri. Mereka diantar sampai ke gerbang oleh Shikamaru yang entah kenapa mendadak dekat dengan Temari membuat Kankurou sedikit mengawasi gerak laki-laki itu. Tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di depan gerbang, setelah Shikamaru dan Temari berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, ketiga saudara itupun segera menuju ke suna.

"Hei, kau ngapain saja sih sama Shikamaru?" tanya Kankurou yang penasaran sambil bertanya pada Temari. Anak sulung itu hanya menyeringai.

"Hah, ya gak ngapa-ngapain lha, masa' kamu ngira aku sama dia ada hubungan gitu sih?" elak Temari dengan congkaknya, membuat Kankurou memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini juga nih, kemaren seharian kau ke mana saja Gaara!" tanya Kankurou beralih ke Gaara di sampingnya. Tapi Gaara hanya menoleh sedikit.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Dan entah kenapa malah membuat Temari dan Kankurou curiga.

Tanpa kedua saudara itu sadari, saudara mereka yang terlihat jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu kini tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**..Mengingatkanku pada suatu perasaan bernama 'cinta'..**

**.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Huuuf, akhirnya selesai jugaaa..! DX **

**Ternyata membuat crack-missing-scene itu di luar dugaan susahnya. Aku harus pinter-pinter mengatur keadaan dan semacamnya, haduuuh (=,=)**

**Maaf kalau fic ini hancur ya, semoga kalian semua suka dengan fic gaje ini. Terutama buat Chiho, semoga suka yaa :)**

**Dan kalau seandainya ada Himawari Sakura . 21 di sini, aku mau ngasih tahu kalau aku gak bisa balas PM darimu. Soalnya kamu di disabled messagenya, jadi aku susah bales (==') di enabled dulu messagenya, trus ntar aku bales ya hehe (^^)**

**Oke, boleh minta review? X3**


End file.
